


Double Drabble: Tempting Fate.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Double Drabble, POV Gregor Vorbarra, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, distant relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: A minor detail in Laisa's background check.





	Double Drabble: Tempting Fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I am very mean to Gregor. Sorry, Gregor.

Laisa had a Vor great-grandmother.

Gregor had never looked too far into Laisa's background check; she'd passed it, after all. But there was a list of names he had to memorize for the betrothal and he had the background check at hand. Better to review that than touch the briefing materials piling up or, worse, ask Laisa directly.

There was an family tree in it and Gregor skimmed it, applying names and faces to memory with ease of long practice. But there, near the back, it caught his eye. _Vorkalloner._

It was, from the dates, after contact but before the Cetagandans. Alexandra Vorkalloner had followed Prince Xav's example and married a Komarran. And that would never be important, except Alexandra Vorkalloner's sister was Gregor's great-grandmother.

Gregor had to laugh. Find love in the galaxy, have it come back to your front door. He didn't know why he'd expected anything else. He'd never told Laisa of his fear of marrying relatives. Komarrans didn't worship their bloodlines like the Vor did; there was no reason Laisa would even know they were related.

The only question left, Gregor supposed, was if this would make the Old Vor hate Laisa less or _even more_.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1013349.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/178707121915/double-drabble-tempting-fate-200-words-by)


End file.
